


A Pleasant Risk

by outgoingDream



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, Playful Sex, Sibling Incest, i guess?, i have no shame and neither do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outgoingDream/pseuds/outgoingDream
Summary: Jude is very,verygood at distracting Joey.





	A Pleasant Risk

**Author's Note:**

> i can't get over the fact that there is absolutely no serious jude smut on this god damn site... someone Please love my boy. so, to fill that void, here's some good ol' joeyjude smut. you're welcome.

   "Joey…" Your little brother falls into your lap, chin rested on your shoulder. "My neck hurts."  
   You nudge him to the side so you can see the TV. "Take some medicine then, genius."  
   Jude groans. "I want you to massage me."  
   "Sorry, I've developed a rare disease that keeps me from giving satisfactory massages."  
   He scoots into your line of focus, his nose touching yours and his leg slowly tucking itself into your skirt.  
   " _Rub. My. Neck_ ," he breathes into your face. He's obviously trying to be threatening (or flirty..?), but his chubby cheeks and the giggle you can tell he's desperately holding back don't help him very much.  
   "Fiiiine." You throw your head back, and begin to knead your fingers into the nape of his neck. "But you owe me."  
   "Owe you what..?" he says, cheek brushing against yours, warm puffs of breath tickling your ear, and he caresses your other cheek.  
   "Stoooop," you giggle, softly pushing his cheek away. You cup his face with one hand, still pressing the other into his neck, and he sticks his tongue out and smiles as he leans into your touch. "Stop trying to be flirty. It's weird."  
   "It's _fun_." He leans forward and kisses your nose.  
   "You're gross."  
   " _You're_ gross."  
   "You're _more_ gross."  
   Jude replies with a chaste peck on your lips.  
   "Eew." You kiss him back, and he giggles against your lips, darting his tongue out to lick them. You break the kiss a few moments later. "Hey, off topic but kinda not, what time is it?"  
   "Haven't checked in a while, but if memory serves right…" he says, tapping his fingertips together, " _twwweeenty_ minutes until Rox usually arrives..?"  
   You give him a gentle yet playful smile, and tap his nose. "Wanna see if we can beat her here?"  
   Jude grins. " _Yeah_."  
   You nod, and press your thumb against his forehead, tipping his head back and slightly askew while combing your other fingers through his short, scruffy hair. Lips parted slightly, you lean forward, and he meets you halfway with the softest squeak escaping his own lips when you touch. He sets his hands on your hips, and you bap at them.  
   "Please keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times." You set his hands firmly on his legs.  
   "Was under the impression _you_ are the ride," he says, returning his hands to your sides, until you bap them again.  
   "No, you dork, you're gonna be the ride in just a minute." To prove your point, you set your hands on his butt and give him a little squeeze.  
   "Heey!" He flicks your cheek, and you blow a raspberry at him.  
   "What, do you want me to _not_ touch your butt?"  
   "Not that! You're always on top!"  
   "You were on top yesterday."  
   "You were on top three times before!!"  
   "Mmhm, 'cause it's fun to pin you down and tease you." You pinch his cheek.  
   " _Nnn_."  
   "And you like it."  
   "Yeah…" He looks away, cheeks rosy pink, a little smile wobbling across his face.  
   While he's all good and flustered, you turn him around and lay him across the couch. You sit on his calves and palm between his legs, and he lets out just the sweetest little sound. You know from experience that this is a really good way to accidentally get him to come before you even start, so you savor the few moments of desperate whimpering before unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and pulling them down. You grab at the waistband of his boxers, tug them down, then back up pressing against him, repeating that motion and teasing him meanwhile with just the barest brushes of your fingers along his length.  
   "Oh my god, Joey..." Jude mewls into his hands, and you feel his legs tense under you.  
   You lean down and flick your tongue against his tip, taking care not to stimulate him _too_ much - just enough to pull the most addicting of noises from him, and he flops his head back and slips his fingers into your hair. Just as soon as you can tell he's really, really into it, you sit up, give his cute little butt a pinch when he grumbles, and he starts pulling your skirt off before you can even think about it.  
   "Wow, someone’s needy.” You scoot forward a little.  
   “ _Please_ …”  
   “Maybe I need to tease you a little more.”  
   “Come _ooon_.” He tugs at your arms, his face bright red, and you stop just before you’re halfway up his thighs.  
   “Maybe I should just leave you here,” you say, hardly able to hold back a laugh. “Go watch a PSA, maybe learn an important life lesson; something about big sisters kissing their sweet little baby brothers. ‘ _Just Say NO to Ince_ -’”  
   Jude jolts up, shoving his lips against yours and pushing with all his might to lay you down on the other side of the couch, one of your legs hooked around his waist.  
   “Gosh, you could’ve just asked.”  
   “I did!!” Okay, he’s a little angry now. You didn’t mean to make him angry.  
   “Okay, okay, yeah. Sorry for being mean... _it was funny though_...” You mumble that last part under your breath, and brush your fingers through his hair. He lays down on top of you, and slips inside you so easy you can hardly tell he did for the first moment. He moans contentedly and relaxes, and you pull his face to yours and return the sentiment against his lips. He pulls out for a moment before thrusting back in with a sigh, just a little faster than before, arms curved around your shoulders and messing with your hair, your own hands balled in the back of his shirt. He works up a steady rhythm, intermittent gasps and whimpers cutting right through the noise of the television, though at this point you're starting to focus a little more on noise from outside - you don't even know what you'd say if Roxy caught you two like this.  
   It's not long before he pulls out and grinds against your stomach, a sign he's almost done, one hand creating an arch to push through and the other at a seemingly uncomfortable angle to rub between your legs. He gets... probably a little too frantic, so you nudge his hands away and pick up the pace with your own. He lays back down and buries his face in your shoulder.  
   "Joey, please," he whines. " _Please_..."  
   You hum and speed up just a little, and that's all it takes. He just about yells into your shoulder, rough fingernails nearly scratching through the skin on your hips with every buck of his own. Just the sight of him like this is enough to send _you_ over the edge, and he muffles your moans with his lips, his hot breath mixing with yours and making you so wonderfully dizzy - until you finally come down, and the usual Sex Guilt sets in. You've learned to ignore it, though; you wrap your arms around him and kiss his neck, running your hands up and down his back, and he shivers under your touch. Neither of you say a word, not with your mouths or bodies, just sit and revel in pure comfort.  
   That is, until you hear a knock at the door, and the word seems to enter both of your minds at once.  
   " _Crap_."

**Author's Note:**

> and today we've learned some important lessons:  
> \- comment moderation is your friend  
> \- some people think "i don't like this" is constructive criticism  
> \- for those of you who enjoyed this and my other fic, there's plenty more where these came from, stay tuned!


End file.
